Have A Tit
by MusoukaS
Summary: An one-shot involving Seth MacFarlane. / Rating M for strong language and very explicit, sexual content.
1. Not a chapter

**About the story **I've asked people on Tumblr to send me photographs of Seth MacFarlane and I would write one-shots concerning that picture. And one-shots in my mind always are raunchy, sexy and kinky stories. Expect nothing less from this story, aside from poor English. This precise picture (as you can see from the cover) has been sent in by Ashley, my dear pal who's also known as Yelhsamonet on the big famous blogging website.

So, originally, this was supposed to be an one-shot and in a way, it still is. I'm just too impatient to wait until I finish the story, so that I can finally upload it and show it to you wonderful people, with one of you particularly. I still see it as an one-shot: I will not name my chapters, I will not write above ''chapter 2'' or whatever. Fudge that all. My impatience comes from 9 days ago. Oh, yes. I should've had this done by then, I wanted to be done by then, but I failed.

**Ashley**, without further ado, I do hope you enjoy this story even though you know its sick purpose (= for those who are not on Tumblr, it's not a romantic story whatsoever. Really). I'm so sorry for being so freakin' late and being heavily silent on and concerning your day of birth. I just wanted to get it done and present you this (and be adorable as I do so at the same time), hence all that. Seeing as I may be a long way from finishing, I blame my perfectionistic streak for details, I'm just posting it now.

Happy belated birthday, honey! Hope you had a good one.

* * *

**Have A Tit**

* * *

I absentmindedly straight out my hair with the straightener. My gaze is directed at my reflection in the mirror, but empty eyes are staring back at me. Today was just another day, like any other. Day in and day out, it is always the same old thing. Over and over. I sigh to myself and suddenly feel a warm, hot and burning sensation at the right side of my face, making me jump up slightly.

"Shit!", I abruptly shout as I place the straightener on the towel that's comfortably placed upon my wash table. I stand on my tippy toes, face cocked to one side as I lift my brown hair from my ears, looking at myself in the mirror as I do so. My right ear is turning into a faint shade of red.

"Nothing too bad", I mumble to myself. I look at the time on my cell phone. 09:30 am. _"He's going to be here soon",_I think to myself, jumpstarting my following actions to finish getting ready.

09:45 comes around and a loud ringing is heard throughout the whole apartment.

"Coming!", I shout as I make my way downstairs, grabbing my sneakers from the flight of stairs in the progress. Hastily, I put them on, nearly falling over and run towards the front door. Another loud ringing fills the silent atmosphere of my living room as I open the door, "Has anyone ever told you that you're extremely impatient?".

"All the time", the man in front of me says, smirking widely. He greets me by placing a kiss on each cheek, "You ready?".

"Yes, let's get out of here", I say as I follow my colleague with waving long hair to his car. It's a classy roadster. A grey Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Roadster, to be precise.

"Show off", I mutter as we get in and fasten our seat belts.

"Hey, if someone very, very important comes along for a photoshoot, you want to look the same and feel important as well", he says, smirking as he puts his sunglasses on and starts the car.

"You are important", I pause and frown, questioning his fashion sense for a few seconds before shrugging it off, "Who are we having over today, anyways?"

"Seth MacFarlane", he says, speeding off.

"Oh", I say impartially, not actually giving a damn but knowing this particular man has been in the spot light for quite some time now. I clutch the dashboard tightly, fearing for my life as my colleague kicks it up a notch.


	2. Still not a chapter

Upon entering, I immediately notice that we're in a shady-looking hotel room. If you didn't know any better that today a photoshoot would be taking place here, one could easily see it as a motel room where hookers meet up with their, um, 'clientele'. My eyes closely search the room. It seems as if they've picked a corner of the room for one of the photographs, where various of men are currently trying to get the right kind of lighting and ambiance. They're dragging absolutely hideous plants and garden furniture around, making the room come off as a greenery. I let out a groan, "Men".

"Nicole…?", my colleague asks for me from behind me, causing me to turn around to face him. Immediately, I'm met with two brown eyes staring intensely in my direction. I swallow hard as our gazes lock. I feel odd. Surely, there's something mysterious about him. I can't quite put my finger on it, though.

"Nicole, this is the man I was telling you about earlier. This is Seth MacFarlane"

"Hi", I say as I raise my right hand for him to shake and he complies, "It's nice to meet you".

"It's nice to meet you as well, Nicole", he politely says and I immediately notice the richness of his voice. It's deep, yet smooth. It's…. sex. He smiles at me as I reluctantly let go of his hand.

"Nicole will be your assistant for the day", Quentin says as he places a hand on Seth's shoulder, "All right?"

"Yep", he says, nodding once in understanding and Quentin gives the man a few pats on the back before leaving the two of us alone.

"He's quite something, isn't he?", Seth asks me, a small devious grin present on his face as he eyes me curiously, hands tightly pressed in his pockets. Is he testing the waters? My waters?

"Oh, yes," I say, nodding, "He's special. Very special". Seth chuckles in response, his eyes narrowing and crinkles appear as he does so. His laugh is extremely infectious. I can't help but join him, giggling as well.

"Okay", I breathe, lifting a hand between us, regaining my composure after a few minutes,"Let's get you dressed"

He cocks his head lightly, raising an eyebrow, "This won't do?"

His comment completely throws me off and makes me realize I have been focussing myself too much on his gorgeous eyes and rich voice. I take a step back to examine him closely, scanning his body. He's wearing a navy blue suit with a black blouse underneath. A simple, slim yet classy belt is secured tightly around his waist. My eyes travel downwards and downwards, until they reach his feet. He has finished the look with patent leather shoes. I pout my lips and look up to face him again, but he doesn't meet me back. He's looking away, chewing onto his lower lip.

"I didn't make you feel awkward or anything just now, did I?", I abruptly say. I immediately regret saying it, mentally hitting myself on the head. Of course, he is. I just fully inspected him, whereas my eyes may have been lingering a little too long on a certain area of his body.

He looks back at me, licking his lips and all of the sudden, he quickly directs his stare at the ground, "No, no. Not at all".

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

A sad smile appears on his face and he locks gazes with me again, "It's okay, don't feel bad about it".

"Okay", I mumble back as I just realize I've been fidgeting with the zipper of my vest. I immediately let go of the damn thing and smile warmly at him, causing him to smirk back at me, a genuine one this time.

"Well, you look great. Really. You make this shady-looking place less creepy," I slowly approach him, lean in and adjust his shirt. I can just feel his eyes burning on my skin, eyeing me suspiciously, "Can I try something?".

He remains silent, making me awfully curious so I look up to meet his gaze. Underneath my touch, I can feel his chest rising up and down a little bit faster than just a few seconds ago. His eyes have darkened as he's staring at me intensely, in the same way he did just a few minutes ago when we first met. It's out of my own control when I feel the heat creeping up towards my cheeks, blushing heavily in response.

Still staring me down.

Still with the same fierce look.

My imagination starts acting up and naughty 'can-happen', 'may-happen' and 'should-happen' scenarios fill my ill, perverted mind. My hands are still on his chest, holding roughly onto his jacket. I notice he licks lis lips, very slowly, in a teasing manner.

"Anyways", I suddenly say, releasing my grip on him and turning 90 degrees in the hope to ignore his body heat and longing stare. I repeat myself, trying my hardest to come across as innocent as ever: "Can I try something?"

"Sure", he slowly says, the seductive tone of his voice immediately hitting my sex and it simmers there.

I bite onto my lower lip, desperately trying to contain myself before I do something that might jeopardize my job. "All right", I say as I lean in once more. My fingers move down his collar. I can feel his gaze closely monitoring every movement. They reach the first two buttons and quickly unbuttons them. I pull his shirt open, revealing more of his collar bone and bare skin. A few hairs have suddenly appeared before my sight and I smirk devious to myself at the newly-found manliness. I step back, feeling proud of my achievement and meet his gaze. A playful smirk tugs at the corners of his lips, "See something you like?"

"Sex sells," I remark back, completely ignoring his question as I try to change the subject and he nods, agreeing with me.

"Besides, you have a very nice, broad chest. You need to put some emphasis on that. And to be honest, I actually pictured you as the kind of guy who would thoroughly shave himself", I say, hinting at his superbly smooth and clean shaven chin.

"Is there anything wrong with-"

"No," I cut him off, resulting into him frowning, "But chest hair actually makes men come across as manly. Not that you don't appear as manly, you just look more manly…" My voice trails off as I look away, mumbling to myself, "So good at embarrassing myself".

"Hey Seth!", someone from behind us yells. He catches Seth attention, but Seth simply nods and looks back at me, eyeing me carefully with a devious grin plastered upon his face, "You are. But don't worry, this is going to be fun". With this being said, he immediately makes his way over to the man calling out to him, leaving me behind in a confused state.

"What? What do you mean?", I shout after him, but he simply winks back, waving and starts to converse with the guy who took him away from me.

"What just happened?"


	3. no way on earth is this a chapter

"How do I look?", Seth asks as he approaches me after a while, straightening his collar and jacket.

"Fine, you look really…. handsome," I say, giving him a head to toe glance-over and back, "You need help with that?"

"Nah, it's fine", he says, smirking. He tries to see what he's doing to his collar and fails horribly at it, judging by his expression and then, he looks up and catches my eyes again. I smile politely at him, "I'm sure it is". I help him fix his collar and jacket, buttoning it.

"As I said: handsome", I say as I pretend to brush some specks of dirt, or whatever, off of his broad shoulders, while I just really want to feel them, touch them, touch _him_.

"Seth, we're ready for you", Quentin calls from the side. Inwardly, I groan in displeasure at my colleague as I slowly retrieve my hands from his deliciously proportioned shoulders. He just came back!

"That's my cue", he says as he grabs my hands with his, gently squeezing them before walking out once more. I watch him, watch how he gets his directions from Quentin, our photographer, and how he has a seat.

However brief our touch and conversations might've been, I've never felt so alive and turned on in my life. Especially not the last couple of years. I've felt dead, depressed. One amongst many, each similar to each other in this hard-working, money-centered society and yet, here this mysterious and incredibly sensuous man waltzes in on one day of my life and completely manages to play me and my emotions. I lightly shake my head and make my way over to the corner of the room, noticing with each movement, with each step that my panties have gotten slightly wet. I smirk to myself, finding this new experience quite exciting. But I musn't, really.

Quentin is already busy taking pictures of Seth. But Seth doesn't seem to have an eye for him nor actually seems to care about him, in fact, he's looking at me from the corners of his eyes, watching me, observing me as he takes a sip of his drink, a leg casually placed on the table of the garden furniture, a hand between his legs, near his groin.

Is that a silent hint?

He's seen me looking at his hand, in that area, he must know, he must've seen it. A smirk appears as he holds the glass still before his mouth, slightly hiding his joy. But I see it. I see it very well. And he definitely has seen me looking at it, all right. He eyes me sensuously, eyes roaming my complete body. I'm wearing nothing special, to be honest - it's not flattering my body at all, it's baggy, but I can't help but feel flattered. He's interested in me. A heavy blush appears as the warmth within my body splits up, one goes upwards, towards my cheeks, as the other one goes to the pit of my stomach, my sex, dripping. He lightly trusts his hips forwards. It nearly escapes my attention, so light it is.

Oh, the hell with regulations!

I can't take it anymore.


	4. This is supposed to be a sexy bit

**I can't take it anymore.**

I make my way over to Seth and immediately hear a faint annoyed groan behind me, followed by a couple of sighs, "Fuck. You ruined the shot, Nicole". I don't respond to him, not at all, I only have eyes for the man before me. I don't even properly register him behind me, to be honest.

Seth places his drink beside him on the ground, his eyes never breaking contact with mine. I sit down on his lap and hold his chin up with my right hand, eyes still violently locked as I can see the lust and longing in his. My left hand makes its way over to his jacket, unbuttoning it and freeing his left arm from the thick, woolen piece of fabric. I break our connection as my glare travels downwards, towards his lips and notice the slow teasing of licking his lips has returned. He bites down onto his lower lip, retracing the bite with his tongue afterwards. I playfully bite my lips in response, "I have a feeling that that's not a gun in your pocket".

"It's not", he breathes between breaths, his breathing becoming shallow as his chest rises up and down irregularly. I smirk, moments before crashing my lips against his. A small moan escapes his throat at the sudden touch and I hungrily start to kiss him. His hands find their way up my body, freeing me from my vest and tossing it across the room. His hands then roam my upper body, scratching through the piece of fabric. He places one of his hands at the back of my skull and pulls me closer to deepen the kiss. He opens his mouth, his tongue slips out and teases me by tracing light circles on my lips. I indulge him and part my lips for entry. No hesitation crosses his mind as he immediately slips his tongue in and starts to explore the inside of my mouth. There, our little Sherlock finds his match as my own muscle comes to life and protrudes, fighting the enemy back. A fierce and heavy battle ensues. My own hands travel downwards, scraping his skin through his neat clothes in the progress. They reach his trousers and fingertips start to caress his member through the woolen fabric. Seth moans due to the abrupt increase in friction, breaking our passionate kiss. He stares me intensely in the eyes as my hand starts to move up and down his groin area, rubbing his member. Another light moan escapes his lungs as I feel him harden underneath my touch. He throws his head back ever so slightly, still keeping an eye on me. All of the sudden, a sly grin appears. It's not until now that I've notice how much his eyes have darkened, with them practically lustfully screaming at me, "I'm going to fuck you. Fuck you hard". With one quick movement, my legs are at his sides, one at each side. All of the sudden, he gets back on his feet, carrying me along. I wrap my legs securely around his waist and my arms around his neck, fully freeing him from the burden of the jacket in the process as he makes his way towards the bed, which is placed in the center of the room.

We don't even notice the stunned and perplexed crew of New York Moves around us, staring dumbfoundedly and awkwardly at us.

He carefully places us on it, with his body hovering slightly above mine. I groan, displeased at the lack of contact and immediately tighten my grip around his waist, pulling him further down and on top of me. His fully clothed flesh is pressing onto mine as he moves his hips forwards, grinding against mine and God! I can feel everything, e-ve-ry-thing. His fully erect dick is pressing against my increasingly wetter sex.

My hands greedingly proceed to the zipper of his pants, hauling it down with one swift move. I can peek at his black boxer, seeing a few inches of the satin fabric. A bulge is clearly present and I lick my lips in anticipation, daydreaming about what I would do to his throbbing member, but he stops me from going any further. He takes my hands in his and pins them beside my head. "My, my, aren't we a little impatient?", he whispers smoothly into my ear, his breath tickling my skin as he buckles his hips against mine, receiving a counter action immediately.

"Fuck", I breathe, my breathing becoming unsteady as he taunts me with his trusts, "You can do anything to me as long as you stick your cock inside of me".

He starts to kiss my jawline, following its trail until he reaches my chin and starts to plant kisses on my neck, heading towards that sensitive spot near my collarbone. There, he starts to suck, nimble and bite on the bare flesh. "Have patience, love", he mumbles against my skin between bites. He teases my flesh with his tongue, lapping the sensitive and now slightly-reddish skin. "Oh, God", I manage to say between loud moans, edging my hips forward, against his as our hips start to move together in a steady, slow pace. I can feel his dick press into my lower abdomen with each hump. I start to pant heavily, cheeks flustered as my body starts to heat up.

My hands start to protest, trying to break free from his secure and tight grip. He stops his motions and sits back, releasing my hands. Within seconds, his fingers slip underneath my shirt and starts to pull it upwards. I help him get it off of me and he blindly tosses it across the room, unaware that he throws it against Quentin. He takes a brief moment to gaze at my bare skin as I hastily unbutton his blouse, needing - no, requiring more of his heat and skin. My fingers trace the delicate flesh on his chest and abdomen, muscles lightly visible as I can feel them twitch underneath my touch. He lets out a loud moan when my hands remove the blouse from his arms, fingernails digging into his flesh before I pull the black garment along over the bed sheet and place it beside the bed. He unbuttons his trousers and quickly starts to pull them down.

"Look who's impatient now", I bite as I watch how he frees himself from the awfully tight piece of clothing. He looks up to meet my gaze and I cock my head at him, grinning mischievous. He smirks back as he grabs me by the wrist and hooks his arm around my thigh. Suddenly, he lifts me up and places me so that I'm facing him with my back, hands placed on the bed. I can feel him hovering above me, his warmth sending shivers down my spine as he places both hands onto my hips. He leans forward, his cock pressing against my ass. "I can do anything to you just as long as I stick my cock inside of you, right?", he teasingly says, pressing his dick as far as humanly possible against me through the pieces of clothing. A moan escapes my lungs. "God, yes. Anything", I beg him as I feel how his fingers start to work on my jeans, "Anything".

"Ah", he breathes against the nape of my neck, placing soft kisses there as he unzips the denim, "Anything, you say?"

"Fuckin' hell, anything", I say, gritting my teeth to stop me from moaning non-stop as a finger slips between my folds, entering me and with fluid movements, his finger goes up and down on the same pace as his hips are.

"So wet already", he huskily says into my ear, noticing as he lies his body on top of mine. His free hand tugs at the hem of my pants, draping it around my knees. A second finger joins and he speeds up his pace, his slender fingers going in further and further, now hitting my g-spot with each deep thrust. My senses are being send on overdrive, as he's dry humping, kissing and fingering me at my sensitive spots all at once. "I'm not going to last long", I mumble between moans, panting with my eyes firmly shut. Warmth has assembled in the pit of my stomach, my climax starts to build up within.

"God, yes, Seth, yes!", I repeat over and over as the warmth within me starts to increase rapidly with each passing second, his fingers and hips moving faster. All of the sudden, when my orgasm is about to hit me, Seth stops his motions and slowly retrieves his expertise fingers. He backs out and with his body heat leaving me, I groan. It takes a few seconds for me to gain my composure, but when I do, I look over my shoulder to see a very relaxed man behind me. The rest of the crew has disappeared, while he's sitting on his ass, cross-legged with hands placed on each side, watching me. A smug smirk appears as he regards my flushed face.

"You're a tease", I state, "I was on the verge of climaxing."


	5. Is it working? Is it a sexy bit?

**"You're a tease", I state, "I was on the verge of climaxing."**

He cocks his head to one side, still smirking as he licks my juice from his fingers in a sexy manner, "I know, but if you want to play with me, you've got to follow my rules". "Oh, I see," I carefully eye him and his tongue. I then sensuously approach him on all fours and place my hands beside his, my face mere inches away from his, "I suppose one of them is that you control when I cum, isn't it?"

"You're a fast learner", he says as he closely watches my lips. "Hmm", I respond as he places his hands onto my hips and guides me to his lap. I comply in a heartbeat, positioning myself on his thighs and wrap my arms around his neck.

"So, what do you want me to do next, master?", I ask, trying to sound as innocent and submissive as ever. He bites onto his lower lip after licking it. "I want you to relieve some…", he pauses, trying to find the right word, grinding his hips into mine to place emphasis, his cock pressing hard against my labia through several fabrics of clothes, "Tension". He leans in and presses his lips harshly against mine, demanding attention. I give in, tasting myself on him and nib at his bottom lip, softly biting onto it between kisses. Teeth digging into flesh. After a minute or so, I pull away from him, breaking the kiss as I place my hand over the bulge in his underwear, gently rubbing it, "That can be arranged."

He moans at my ministering, responding eagerly. No objection is made. Seeing this as a green light, I continue my actions and start to make up and down movements, stroking his aching cock in a slow, soft manner. My other hand traces his sexline, the small, thin trail of stomach hair from his belly button to his loins. He flinches at the sudden touch. My hand continues its path southwards and plays at the hem of his silk boxers, dipping in. I look at him, asking for approval. A sweet smile appears, assuming he grants me permission. Immediately, my hand slips into his boxers and grabs a hold of his dick. With my other hand, I slowly start to pull down his underwear, revealing his hard-on standing proudly, my hand encircling it. I start to pump his member. He inhales deeply, eyes rolling as he throws his head back. Heavy and loud moans escape his throat as I pick up the pace. My right hand slips into his boxer and starts to cup his balls, squeezing them lightly. "God", he moans as I lean in, sucking onto his jugular. I can feel a stream of pre-cum dripping from his cock slipping onto my hand. Using the pre-cum as a lubricant, I start to slow down my strokes but tighten my grip around him, receiving a load groan as a reward.

"You like that, huh?", I mutter against his throat as I slowly move my hand down, roughly stroking him now. I can feel his balls tighten underneath my grip as I pump him to ecstasy, his orgasm washing over him as he screams out on the top of his lungs, immediately placing his hands behind him to prevent himself from falling backwards. I stare at him, biting my lips as the scenery unfolding before my very eyes is extremely arousing. His eyes are firmly shut, his mouth slightly open as a wave of soft moans and groans exit his lungs, head thrown backwards as far as possible. He looks rather.. peaceful. Shots of cum hit my abdomen, I can feel it, but I couldn't care less. I simply continue jerking him off until every bit of cum has been spilled, completely drying him. I slowly stop my movements and sit back, watching how Seth leisurely comes back to earth after experiencing the heavenly bliss, his climax drawing to an end, eyes reluctantly but slowly opening.

"Secretly, there's a very dominate fella inside of you, ain't it?"

He sheepishly smirks at me, regaining his composure, "There might be". Seth then harshly takes a hold of my pants and removes them from my shins, throwing it far away from us. "But you still need to be a good girl and do as you're told", he says as he approaches me, leaning in and kissing my jaw line as his fingers tease my folds through my soaked panties.

"You want me to fuck you senseless, _don't you_?", he murmurs seductively against my skin. His left hand takes a hold of both my hands and places them above my head, holding me tightly as I feel two fingers slip past my panties and inside my craving pussy. I moan at the sudden intrusion, his fingers working on a fast pace as he starts to nib down on my throat, paying special attention to my pulse point and making me shudder at the touch as he sinks his teeth in my flesh. A moan escapes my lungs as I close my eyes, pleasure sending through my boy. Warmth within me starts to build up, climbing with a steady, fast rhythm as he roughly thrusts his fingers in and out of me, causing me to buckle my hips in time with his pace.

"Yeeessss, please", I manage to utter, begging once more for him to burry himself deep inside of me or at least begging him to let me meet my sweet, oh so sweet release. He follows a trail downwards with his soft lips, down my sternum, down my chest until he reaches my left breast and takes my nipple inside his mouth, making it erect as he harshly sucks onto it, his tongue making circular motions between sucks. I cry out, unable to handle the intense sensations any longer, heavily aroused and sensitive from previous actions. I can feel my body, every muscle within it tensing up, my breathing is ragged and shallow. Is he going to make me cum this time?, I wonder moments before, what seems to be, a ship hitting me full force and it gets the better of me. I shout out as the ultimate pleasure hits me, riding my climax to its fullest as Seth speeds up the pace even more to drag out the incredible orgasm.

"Fuuuucccck", I moan, moments later, licking my lips as I open my eyes in a very tardy manner. I'm greeted by a pair of brown pools staring at me and I notice the naughty smirk on his features. His fingers slips out of me, leaving me, wanting and craving for more.

"You're going to fuck me hard and senseless now?", I tease him, smirking mischievous back.


End file.
